Papá mío, ¿por qué?
by Duhkha
Summary: Viñeta-única. Ser el hijo de Oliver Wood no es fácil, tener once años y estar enamorado aún menos, que la persona a la que diriges tus afectos sea Harry Potter complica todo aún más.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 _ _Este capítulo fue beteado por_ **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** Ser el hijo de Oliver Wood no es fácil, tener once años y estar enamorado aún menos, que la persona a la que diriges tus afectos sea Harry Potter complica todo aún más.

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Los Descendientes" del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años».**_

* * *

 **"Papá mío, ¿por qué?"**

Ser el hijo de Oliver Wood no era cosa sencilla. Pierre Oliver Wood a sus once años había tenido que vivir acostumbrado a los reflectores, periodistas y fanáticas un poco desquiciadas (también niñeras), y es que ese era el costo de cuando eras hijo de una estrella de Quidditch. Incluso cuando su papá ya llevaba retirado tres años (profesionalmente, porque del corazón nunca se va) todo el circo que daba la fama de un deportista reconocido seguía titilante. Y si bien Pierre no disfrutaba mucho de esa vida, a veces quisiera volver a ella y a veces no, y es que antes las cosas eran más sencillas.

Antes él no había estado enamorado.

No había otra palabra para catalogar la carga de sentimientos, efusión y emoción que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando estaba frente a esa persona, cuando le felicitaba por haber hecho algo bien o cuando recibía un presente suyo. Las rodillas le temblaban, el pulso se le aceleraba y apenas y podía controlar el rubor de sus mejillas, incluso había llegado a tartamudear.

Muchos le dirían que es muy joven para saber qué es estar enamorado, que es solamente admiración y que es normal porque incluso su papá lo admira (es aún más fácil porque es más joven que él y es su superior), y otros le reprocharían porque es un hombre y no una mujer. Pero a él no le importa las opiniones del resto, desde que nació ha escuchado todo tipo de comentarios sobre su procedencia o la juventud con la que lo tuvo su papá como para saber que si la gente quiere hablar hay que dejarles hacer y nunca justificarse.

Lo que a Pierre le importaría saber es si él no tendrá ninguna misión de último momento durante las siguientes dos semanas o si acompañará a Teddy Lupin a la estación y ahí también se despedirá de él. Claro que también le preocupa su papá, pero de él no está enamorado, lo ve casi a diario y…

Se detiene en el umbral de la puerta y se lo queda observando con mirada soñadora. Él está sentado sobre una butaca con unos papeles sobre el pecho y otros regados por el suelo mientras tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión clara de estar en el mundo de los sueños.

Pierre Oliver Wood tiene once años y está enamorado de un hombre casado que tiene tres hijos y que es conocido como "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico".

Pierre Oliver Wood tiene once años y está enamorado de Harry Potter.

Cierra la puerta con cuidado y se acerca a pasos lentos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible como un guepardo a su presa. Tiene el impulso de sentarse a su lado, pero sabe que lo podría despertar, en vez de ello presiona sin vacilación sus labios delgados contra los ajados del durmiente e identifica el aroma del café con leche que tomó durante el lonche.

Tan corto como el beso dado fue lo que tardó en salir de su despacho, el corazón le late como si en cualquier momento se fuese a infartar, las mejillas las tiene tan rojas como un Weasley y los ojos los tiene abiertos como platos.

Pierre Oliver Wood tiene once años y acaba de dar su primer beso a la persona de la que está enamorada

Sabe que lo que ha hecho es indigno y, por eso (y solo por eso), lo ha hecho sólo una vez. Aprovecharse de un durmiente así este sea diecisiete años mayor es algo que le costaría un sermón y algo más. Pero…

¡Él acaba de besar a Harry Potter!

Muchos le dirían que es muy joven para saber qué es estar enamorado, que es solamente admiración y que es normal porque incluso su papá lo admira (es aún más fácil porque es más joven que él y es su superior), y otros le reprocharían porque es un hombre y no una mujer. Pero él acaba de conseguir un recuerdo que alegra su partida a Hogwarts, deshace sus temores de esa nueva experiencia a la que se le abre la vida y, sobre todo, tienes algo que mantendrá su corazón tibio hasta la próxima Navidad (y mucho más); después de todo él solo lo podrá ver como el hijo de un buen amigo o el mejor amigo de su ahijado. Nada más.

 **l•*** **•*** **•*** **•*** **•l**

Haz hecho la pregunta sin pensarlo y aun no sabes por qué; sin embargo, insistes en una respuesta.

―¿Lo has estado?

―Enamorado, enamorado… Sólo dos veces. ¿Tú?

Hay una sonrisa alegre y una mirada llena de recuerdos agradables en la cara de tu papá. Quieres, no, mueres por preguntarle si alguna de esas personas fue tu mamá, pero temes la respuesta. Un día le preguntarás quién es, cómo es y qué paso, pero ahora no estás listo y prefieres responder.

―Sí, lo estoy

―Lo estás ―te mira como si tuvieras cuatro años y se acerca a ti como si fueran a compartir un secreto, aunque en el comedor solo están los dos―. Y, ¿tengo el placer de conocerlo?

Te muerdes el labio y piensas que tal vez no fue tan buena idea tocar este tema.

―Sí… ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

―¿Desde cuándo tenemos secretos?... Entendí, entendí. ¿Desde cuando tienes secretos tú conmigo?

―Cambié de opinión.

―Pierre…

―Es mayor y… esunchicoylehedadounbeso.

Lo dices de a prisas y no esperas a ver su respuesta antes de salir del comedor para ir a buscar tu baúl. Es tu papá, te ama y te acepta tal como eres, y tú también a él. Te vas no porque temas a su reacción, sino porque no quieres pasar por un interrogatorio.

Después de todo, hace tres años que es Auror.

Y que Harry Potter es su superior.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído y... ¡En un principio Pierre, ya más grande, iba a estar enamorado de Flint e iban a tener una relación! jajajajaja tenía la necesidad de decirlo. Me decante por esta idea ya que el reto al tratarse de descendientes quería que Oliver tuviera cierto protagonismo.

 **¿Crees que Pierre Wood tenga algún futuro con Harry Potter?**

 **¿Crees que nuestro "intuitivo" jede de aurores se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pequeño Wood?**

Por cierto, elegí el nombre Pierre porque me gustaba como combinaba con Wood y en total desconocimiento de que tenía un tocayo (que es fotógrafo, actor y productor de cine porno). No hay ninguna referencia implícita... a menos que ustedes quieran xDDDD

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
